Life After
by emagyne
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the gang after they graduated. Please R&R!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: The Famous Jett Jackson characters don't belong to me. I just like the show and decided to write a little script of my own. Hope you enjoy. emagyne86

Kayla woke to the sun kissing her on the cheek letting her know it was time to rise once more. She rolled over on her back and took in her surroundings.

The big day had finally come. Graduation. After twelve long years of hard work, sacrafice, and long study periods, it was finally here. But the hard work was well worth it. Not only was she graduating from high school and class valedictorian, she was also receiving her college degree. Kayla had even received offers from major art dealers in major cities like New York, Chicago, and Atlanta.

Life was good, yet there was something missing that she was too afraid to admit. The love of her life, Jett Jackson. Kayla had loved Jett from the first time she saw him when he ran in the girls' bathroom to get away from his screaming fan club. To be honest she didn't know why they were screaming in the first place. Jett was a scrawny fourteen year old with his own hit television show. That was it. They became friends along with J.B. The trio had an awesome time growing up in Wilsted where it was safe.

Suddenly the phone rand bringing Kayla back to the present.

"Hello?" Kayla answered, still groggy from sleep.

"Wake up Kay!" Jett yelled in the phone. "We graduate today and you're still in bed."

Kayla sat up and stretched. "That's why I'm still in bed, Jackson. I'm savoring my last moments."

"Get up girl! I need you to meet me and J.B. By the river in thirty minutes." Jett said.

"Thirty minutes? Jett-"

"Just meet me, please."

Kayla heard the change in his voice. Was it urgency? Naw! Kayla threw back the comforter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Jackson, I'll meet you guys."

"Good!" Jett said, cheering instantly. "I'll see...I mean we'll see you there." He hung up the phone before he could embarrass himself any further.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kayla asked before getting up to get ready.

"What the hell!" Jett said to himself before lying back on the bed. He got up early that morning trying to prepare himself for the unthinkable. And it wasn't graduating. He tried to calm himself down and remember the advice his father gave him last night.

"Jett tomorrow you're going to leave the comfort of school and face the real world. I know Miz Coretta and I raised you right, but there's somethings you have to learn on your own." Wood said to his only child.

They were sitting on the porch having a man-to-man discussion over Miz Coretta's famous chocolate chip pecan cookies. Jett had a faraway look on his face and his brow was scrunched up as he was in deep thought. Wood stared at his son and couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong, Jett?"

"Just thinkin'." He answered, taking a small bit out of the warm cookie.

"I know that. The smell of your brain burnin' is overpowering the cookies." Jett finally smiled but not for long.

"I don't know what to do, dad." He finally blurted out.

"About?" Wood asked, showing genuine concern. "You're graduating with honors, and from all your hard work you have two years of college under your belt. Hell, I bet if you take some courses this summer you'll get your diploma too."

"That's not what I'm talkin' 'bout, pop." Jett said with a shake of his head.

"Is it that movie deal you were offered to shoot in New York City? Jett you won't be that far away from home-"

"No dad. I don't know if I can stand being away from Kayla and J.B. Everything I know is here."

Wood sat back and looked at his son. "You're full of it you know that?"

"What?" Jett asked in bewilderment.

"Jett, I was born _at_ night, not_ last _night. Why can't you just say you want Kayla as more than just your friend?" Jett smiled slyly and rubbed the back of his neck. Why couldn't he admit it.

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Wood asked, mimicking Jett. "Son I can tell you right now that Kayla shares the exact same feelings. You should see the way you two look at each other. All goo-gooed eyed and lovey-dovey."

Jett laughed at his father's expression. He knew he was right.

"Dad, I don't know what it is. When I was with Tara I never felt this way. Kayla makes me smile from the inside. And she's so beautiful...I would die for that woman!" Jett said with such conviction that he scared himself.

"Whoa, slow down loverboy."

"No dad." Jett said, cutting his father off. "I know what I'm saying. I would die for Kayla, no questions asked." Wood stared at his son who had grown into a man.

"Well what's stopping you?"

Jett walked to the edge of the porch. "Me." He turned and faced his father. "I wouldn't know what to do if she turned me down."

"Turned you down? Did you ever stop to think that she's probably waiting on you to tell her how you feel so she can tell you how she feels about you? A real woman waits for a man to approach her. Not the other way around."

Jett let that sink in. After awhile he slapped himself in the forehead. "Duh Jackson!" He scolded himself. Jett ran up to his room to devise a plan to woo Kayla.

Jett kicked a some rocks as he nervously waited for Kayla to arrive. "I told that girl thirty minutes." He said out loud. He checked his watch for the upteenth time and realized only a minuted had gone by.

Kayla watched Jett from a distance pacing around in a circle. Every couple of seconds he ran his hand over his wavy jet black hair and smoothed his shirt. Kayla saw this as a perfect opportunity to scare him. Something he hated and she loved. She snuck up behind him and poked him in his sides.

"Ha!" Kayla yelled. Jett screamed and jumped a good foot in the air.

"You little sneak!" Jett grabbed her and tickled her without mercy.

"Jett!" She laughed. "I can't breathe!"

"Say it!" He demanded. Kayla fell to the ground and Jett sat on top of her. "I'm not stoppin' til you say it."

"Okay! Jett is the king!" Kayla yelled. He stopped and helped her to her feet. Kayla's laughing slowed to a stop. "Where's J.B.?"

Jett's smile dropped as he searched for an excuse. "Uh, he couldn't make it."

Kayla put her hands on her hips and let her head drop a little to the left. A strand of soft curls fell over her face and Jett fought the urge...to hell with it! He reached up slowly and tucked the strand back in its place behind her ear.

"Jett." Kayla whispered softly. She looked up into his eyes in astonishment. _He couldn't have, _she thought to herself. Jett stepped closer and took both her hands in his.

"Kay, I've been waiting for this moment since we first met. I don't even know what to say...where to begin." Jett said, losing the little courage he had.

Kayla searched his face with her eyes to see if he really did have the same feelings for her. Jett looked into Kayla's eyes, and for the first time, he actually _looked_. Kayla saw her hand reach for Jett's face and her forefinger traced his jawline. She saw what she was doing but couldn't believe it. How many nights had she lay awake in bed dreaming about how his body would feel against hers. And if he was a good kisser. Kayla blushed a deep red at her erotic thoughts and turned away in embarasment.

Jett stepped toward her, taking her face in his hands. "Don't stop now love." He whispered, carassing her cheek with his thumb. _Love? _Kayla's brain was doing somersaults. "I stayed up all night thinking of a way to tell you how I feel. I couldn't come up with a poem or great symphony so I decided to just say it."

Kayla's eyes stretched open and she found it harder and harder to breath. She was about to speak but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I love you Kayla West. I love everything about you. Your hair, the way your cheeks dimple when you smile. The way your eyebrows come together when you're deep in thought. The way you get all messy when you paint. I love it all, girl. I love you." Jett confessed, pulling her in his arms and placing his hands on her waist.

"Oh Jett!" Kayla criee. She found comfort on his chest as she wept in his shirt.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Jett wiped the tears from her eyes with his shirt.

"Oh no , Jett. I'm just so happy. I love you too."

Jett smiled broadly. He ran his fingers through ther hair and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way. I drove myself mad thinking that you would rather be with someone else."

"And I didn't think you wanted me. Jett, you're a big time movie star. Why would you want a small time country girl like me? Especially when you had a girl like Tara."

Jett dropped his head in embarasment. Tara was his co-star's cousin. Jett was floored by Tara's beauty but that's all she really had.

"I liked her, I admit. Tara was only fun to be around when she got her way. That girl was the bitch version of barbie."

Kayla laughed. "How come you never told me?"  
"Bruised ego I guess. But you were there nonetheless. You've always been a true friend. We have a firm foundation we can build on."

"Whe I saw the two of you together I went home and cried. Are you sure you don't want those sexy actresses and super models from the high society." Kayla asked again, still a little worried.

Jett tighted his embrass around her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't want them. All they care about is image. I want a woman I'll be breaking my neck to get home to at the end of a long day. This right here is real."

Kayla smiled softly and accepted Jett's love was for her and for her only.

"I have something for you." Jett walked to a bush and pulled out a single red rose in full bloom. Kayla gasped at its size.

"Jett it's beautiful." She said once he handed it to her. Under closer inspection she realized it was handmade.

"I stayed up most of the night making it for you." Jett admitted sheepishly.

"You made this for me? You're so thoughtful. That's one of the reasons why I love you." Kayla said wrapping her arms around his neck. The sensation of his hard body firmly pressed against hers sent a hot bolt of thunder down her back and between her thighs.

Jett didn't realize how thick Kayla really was until they were that close. She was hiding some goodies under those clothes. He became hard at the thought of Kayla standing before him undressed. Kayla felt her center become an inferno as Jett slowly tileted his head toward hers. The could taste the honey before their lips touched. Oh, how he couldn't wait.

"Oh shit!" Kayla said, breaking the flow.

"What is it?" Jett asked. He was so close.

Kayla pulled out her cell phone. "Yes ma?" She asked eyes still on Jett. He silently cursed under his breath. Her mother always had perfect timing. "Okay." Kayla ended the phone call and looked and Jett with sorry eyes. "Gotta get home and get ready to graduate."

"Yea graduation." Jett said with fake enthuasium.

"Very funny Jackson. It'll happen, don't force it."

Jett nodded in agreement. He took the rose and placed it in her hair. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand. Kayla linked her fingers with his and they walked home to prepare for the big day.


	2. plans

"I can't eat another thing," J.B mumbled from the floor. He moaned and let out a burp.

"Joseph Haliburton!" Kayla scolded. J.B burped again just to agitate her some more.

Jett laughed. "Good one, J.B!"

"Don't you encourage him!" Kayla said, poking him in the arm.

"Sorry, Kay." Jett apologized. Kayla looked at him with teasing eyes.

"It's okay."

J.B. looked between the two of the and shook his head. They had been acting strange all day. Jett had pulled out Kayla's chair when they sat down to eat and he even saw Kayla give Jett a peck on the cheek.

"What's going on?" J.B. finally asked.

"Should I tell him?" Kayla asked, grabbing Jett's hand.

"Let me." Jett said. "Kayla and I are finally together."

J.B. sat up with a jerk at the unexpectant news, forgetting all about his stomach ache.

"What!"

"We're a couple now J.B. Aren't you happy for us?" Kayla asked. The look on his face made her worry a little.

"Am I happy? More like relieved!" J.B. said excitedly. "You two were driving me nuts. You two make a good couple. When did it happen?"

"Earlier today by the creek?" Kayla answered.

"I'm glad you two did it." J.B. said, rising to his feet. "Gotta open the store in the morning. See you two later Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

When he was gone Kayla let out a long sigh. "Were we really driving everyone crazy?"

"I guess so. Even Mr. Baker was relieved." Jett said, moving to his easy chair to look out the window. Kayla walked up behind him and stroked his hair with her long fingernails. Jett moaned and leaned back on her stomach.

"Did you hear what he said before he left?" Kayla asked.

"Yea." Jett moaned. "Mrs. Jackson."

"That has a nice ring to it. Kayla Jackson."

"You're my wife, there's no doubt in my mind about that." He confirmed. "You better stop before we consummate the marriage before there is a marriage." Jett whispered.

Kayla rubbed his ears and kissed his neck while her hand slid up and down his chest. "Kayla, I'm serious. I want you bad enough without you rubbin' all over me, damn it!"

"I want you too." Kayla whispered in his ear. "But…" She said, moving away quickly. "I want our first time to be special." She sat down on the bed.

"I want it to be special too," Jett agreed, turning to face her. He pulled the throw pillow from behind him and sat it in his lap to try and hide the hard on he had throbbing against his jeans. "Speaking of special, I was accepted for the part in the movie. I'll be going to N.Y to start shooting in August."

"Baby that's great! I have some good news too!"

:"I know what it is," Jett taunted.

Kayla sucked her teeth. "No you don't cause I just found out this afternoon."

"Different subject."

"Anyway, I was accepted for the internship at Zone Works. And I start at the end of August."

Jett gathered Kayla in his arms and kissed her cheek. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. Our careers are jumping off, we'll be living in the same state, same city," Jett said, raising and eyebrow.

Kayla knew what he was hinting at by his sly smile.

"Jett, let's deal with that later."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "You're right, planning a vacation is much more important than deciding if we'll live together."

"Oh, I like vacations." Kayla said, perking up. The last vacation she took was with her parents to visit her grandparents. And that was two years ago.

Jett sat down on the bed, pulling Kayla in his lap. "I'm thinking somewhere warm, clear blue skies, blue water, and those drinks served in a pineapple with the little umbrella in it. How's Hawaii?"

Kayla's smile grew wide. "Hawaii sounds perfect. When can we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'll have my travel agent make all the arrangements."

"Good, I'm going home to pack." Kayla gave Jett a quick kiss on the nose and got up to leave.

"There's no need to carry all that luggage. We'll go shopping when we get there." Jett persuaded, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

She reached up and held his chin in her hand. "You're gonna spoil me Jackson."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." He put his face close to hers so that their noses were touching. Kayla could smell the mint he had eaten earlier. Jett closed his eyes as he felt their lips touch for the first time.

The feeling was warm and inviting, like a homecoming. Kayla felt Jett's tongue run over her bottom lip as she gently nibbled on his top. Jett let out a moan as Kayla turned around and put her arms around his neck without breaking their union. His hands rubbed her back and rested on the side of her hips. Kayla's knees almost collapsed from under her when she felt his tongue invade her mouth and dance with hers.

After a couple of moments Kayla hesitantly pulled away. "I need to go before something seriously happens. You are too much Jackson."

"Me! I need to take a bath in ice water," Jett said. He put his hand in his pocket to adjust his pants.

Kayla noticed and her panties became slicker with her juice. She tried to play it off and leaned up against the wall. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Jett stared at her with burning desire in his eyes.

"Let me get you home before you end up spending the night with me," He said, opening the door and walking out.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea," Kayla whispered to herself, following Jett down the steps.


	3. Protection

Jett pulled up in front of Kayla's house in his brand new custom made 2006 Scion. Kayla looked at her house and didn't want to get out; the moment was too right to have it end.

"Let's leave now." Kayla said, looking at him with a smile.

Jett looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Leave now? Baby, it's five in the afternoon, the flight…"

"Please boo." Kayla pleaded. She leaned closer to Jett and entwined her fingers with his, batting her eyes and pouting her lips for affect. Jett looked into those big brown eyes and felt his heart melt. How could he say no to this woman? He couldn't.

"Okay, baby, if that's what you want. Go ahead inside and tell your parents we're going and grab whatever woman things you'll need. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, okay."

Kayla smiled and touched her lips to his.

"You're such a sweet man, Jackson. I'm glad I have you."

Jett grinned and smoothed her eyebrows with his thumb.

"And don't you forget it. Go get ready."

Kayla hopped out the car and ran inside.

Kayla opened the door and found her parents asleep on the couch with the television on. She crept past quietly and ran up to her room to pack a small bag.

Kayla was walking back from the bathroom and found her mother sitting on the bed.

"Hey mama." She greeted, sitting down beside her.

"Where are you going, missy?" Kate inquired, pointing at her daughter's bag.

"Who's going somewhere?" Victor asked, poking his head in the room.

Kayla quickly explained her and Jett's last minute plans for Hawaii. Victor looked at his wife and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have fun, honey." He kissed Kayla on the cheek and started to leave the room.

"That's all you're going to say? Victor, our daughter just told us she's going to Hawaii with a boy." Kate nearly screamed.

"Kayla is a responsible and mature young adult. And she's going with a boy, she's going with Jett." Victor reasoned with his wife.

"Victor, let me repeat. Kayla…tropical island…alone…Jett…hormones…"

Victor stopped in mid-stride. He turned around and sat next to Kayla.

"Kayla, sweetheart, are you ready for what could happen while you and Jett are alone?"

"Daddy, if you're talking about sex, then yes I am ready. I'm not some dumb virgin-"

"Thank you God!" Victor said, clasping his hands together.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry pumpkin. I'm just relieved to know that you're still a virgin."

"Kayla, you're father and I am worried about you two having sex and something going bad. What if you do have sex with Jett and he ends up leaving you or what if you become pregnant, then what? Are you prepared with the responsibilities that come with having sex?" Kate asked.

"Mama, I can't believe you and daddy. Are we talking about the same Jett Jackson? The Jett I know and love wouldn't take advantage of me and use me for my body. And I know for a fact that if I was to get pregnant, which I don't plan on doing that Jett would stand by me and help me raise our child. Jett' not a little boy, he's a man."

Kayla got up and finished packing her belongings. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were acting as if Jett were a stranger she just met the day before.

"Kayla we're sorry if it sounds like we're criticizing Jett's character. We're just concerned with your well being. You're our daughter and our top priority." Victor explained, trying to ease some of the tension. He knew Jett was a good guy, but Kayla was his daughter. His only little girl.

"I know daddy, but Jett isn't some guy I met yesterday. We grew up together and I love him. So when we do decide to have sex we'll be responsible young adults, and it will be our decision. Not anyone else's."

"We know sweetheart, we just want you to be safe. We can't help that, we're your parents and it's natural." Kate explained, giving her daughter a hug. "When you get there, you gotta have a margarita. They're the bomb!"

"Okay, mama." Kayla laughed.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jett hung up the phone after making the last of the arrangements. Miz Coretta walked in and cut Jett a slice of pecan pie. She was always trying to feed somebody.

"Hey nana mama."

"Boy, what are you up to?" Miz Coretta asked, helping herself to a slice of the pie.

"Kay and I are going to Hawaii." Jett answered, stuffing his mouth with pie.

"Hawaii, huh? Jett, I know you're a smart young man, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Don't break Kayla's heart. We were are sensitive and we put our emotions into everything. Especially sex. And make sure you use protection. I don't want anyway great-great grandbabies runnin' round here yet."

Jett put his fork down and looked his great-grandmother square in the eye. "Nana, Kayla is my world. I could never hurt her physically or emotionally. And whenever we decide to have sex, I'll make sure I have protection And if Kayla was to get pregnant I would man up and take care of mine."

Jett washed his plate before kissing Miz Coretta and walking out to pick up Kayla.


	4. Island Paradise

"Jett the room is beautiful." Kayla said, moving from room to room. "And there's fresh bowls of fruit everywhere." She came back out to the living room where Jett was standing.

"It's called the Bungalow Suite." He explained, taking a seat on the plush white couch. Jett took a look around as well. Kayla was right, the room was beautiful. It was actually more like an apartment instead of a room.

It was fully furnished with its own kitchen and pation that overlooked the ocean. There were three bedrooms, all with their own bathroom. But the master bedroom was a work of art. The bedroom itself was big enough to an apartment. The oversized king bed sat on a raised platform with drapes hanging from side to side that provided its own privacy. And the bathroom was large enough to seat five adults with large gold faucets. See through walls and a waterfall spout were the highlights in the shower.

"Jett come look at this."

Jett walked out onto the patio where Kayla was watching the sunrise. Pinks, blues, and purples swirled together and acted like a welcoming party to the sun.

"Jett, this place is perfect. Thank you." Kayla whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied, caressing her back. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. Their gentle exchange became deeper and more passionate. Kayla moaned as Jett's tongue gently explored her mouth in a delicate manner.

"I need to rest before we start our day."

"Good idea. You can take the master bed if you want."

"That's fine. That room was made to share." Kayla disappeared inside and into one of the other rooms.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Jett said to himself.

Kayla was awakened by a sweet aroma of food. Her stomach rumbled with anticipation as she got up to see what that awesome smell was.

Kayla almose passed out when she entered the kitchen. Jett was at the stove cooking in nothing but his basketball shorts. He turned around and saw her staring and couldn't help but smile.

"Sweets for my sweet?" He asked, holding out a bowl of strawberries. Kayla took one and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"When did you go to the store?" She asked.

"While you were taking your beauty nap. Did you sleep good?" Jett asked, putting the finishing touches on their breakfast.

"Slept like a baby." Kayla answered, finishing her strawberry. Jett placed the plate of cheese omlettes and fresh cut fruit in front of her.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"I learned a little sumptin' sumptin' from nana."

"You are too much Jackson." Kayla said, picking up the fork.

Jett watched Kayla and couldn't believe that she was there with him. He drifted back to the time when he almost got into a fight with some kid at school, he couldn't remember his name, but the funny part about it was that Jett didn't get upset until he started talking about Kayla. Jett never fought a day in his life, but he was ready to go toe-to-toe that day. He came back to reality and joined Kayla at the bar.

"What do you want to do today?" Jett asked, sipping some juice. Kayla slowly bit into a mango and juice dripped down her chin. Oh, how Jett wished he could lick it off her and pour more on and lick it off again. Slowly. Jett watched in agonizing pain as Kayla licked the juice off her fingers.

"I'm jealous." He pouted.

"Of who?" Kayla asked, still licking her fingers.

"Your fingers." Kayla smiled and pushed her plate aside.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll get to taste these fingers and the rest of me soon enough." She hopped down off the stool and walked towards her room. "I'll be ready to go shopping in a minute."

Jett and Kayla explored the island most of the day. They stopped at different boutiques and gift shops to pick up items for the families. They even saw a parade and had fresh seafood for lunch. They made it back to their hideaway to get cleaned up and changed for the night life.

Jett was patiently waiting for Kayla to finish when his Sidekick vibrated.

"Who's this?" Jett asked out loud, staring at the number.

_Hope we can work things out. I'll see you when you_

_Return from your vacation. XOXOXO_

_Persian Princess_

"Persian Princess?" Jett shrugged it off and put his Sidekick back on his belt. Kayla walked up behind him and kissed his neck.

"Who's Persian Princess?"

"Girl, you-" Jett turned and stopped in midsentence.

"Does this meet your approval?" Kayla asked, turning in a circle. Jett stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face at the fitting cream dress Kayla was wearing. The dress was hugging her hips and cradling her breasts. Her hair gently rested on her shoulders adourned by a diamond necklace. Her chandeler earrings highlighted everything.

"Damn." Was all Jett could bring himself to say.

"You look pretty good yourself, Jackson." Kayla complimented, giving Jett a kiss.

Jett still stood speechless looking at the beautiful woman standing before him.

"I don't think I want to take you out in public." Jett finally spoke.

"Why not?" Kayla asked, bendning over slightly. Jett inhaled deeply and scratched his head.

"Because I'll probably end up fighting." He mumbled under his breath. Kayla waled up to him and rubbed his chest through his white shirt.

"You don't have to fight anyone cause I'm coming home with you." Kayla whispered. Jett kissed her forehead.

"You're right, but it'll be fun watchin' all those other jealous guys."

"Stop it! What were you looking at on your phone?"

"It was nothing, wrong number I guess." Jett answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise. But I guarantee you that it'll be a night you'll never forget!"


	5. Prelude to Delight

Jett and Kayla arrived in a limo at club Zimba. The reggae club was right on the water, which made it the main attraction for tourist. All heads turned when Jett and Kayla stepped out of the limo. Jett noticed a few attractive women in line but they couldn't compete with the woman on his arm. And just as Jett predicted med stopped whatever they were doing to drool over Kayla. Jett made eye contact with a few of them and gave them a cold, hard stare. Kayla, on the other hand, was too absorbed taking in her surroundings. The palm trees swaying in the cool breeze and the lights were breathtaking.

Jett and Kayla bypassed the line and headed straight inside.

"Jett, all those people looked pretty upset." Kayla spoke in his ear over the music.

"So what, it's not our problem they didn't get on the V.I.P list."

The hostess led them upstairs to the roof where all the real happenings were going on. There was a pool in the center with its own wet bar so people didn't have to get out to get a drink. Men danced on the gyrating hips of their women to the sultry Congo drums.

"Enjoy." The hostess said before leaving them alone.

"This place is so exotic." Kayla said, feeling a bit out of place. Jett sensed her hesitation and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the bar." They made their way through the crowded dance floor towards the bar.

"Welcome." The bartender greeted. "I'm Charles, what can I get for you foxy lady?" He asked in his sexiest Caribbean accent, starring directly at Kayla's breasts.

"We would like a virgin Sex on the Beach." Jett interrupted. He slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table. "You can have someone bring it to our table."

He wrapped his arm securely around Kayla's waist and led her away.

"Remember what I told you." Kayla said after they were seated. Jett looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I know, but dude was straight up disrespectful."

"Here's your drink." A sexy waitress interrupted.

"Thank you." Jett smiled at the woman. She smiled brightly and winked at Jett with beautiful brown eyes.

"Your welcome. That'll be twelve fifty."

"We already paid the bartender." Kayla said, giving the waitress a once over. "And you can keep the change." Brown eyes saw the cold look in Kayla's eyes and backed off.

Jett stared off at the ocean. He didn't mean to stare like he did but she was an attractive woman.

"You are such a hypocrite." Kayla said through clenched teeth. Jett's head jerked around.

"What?"

"You got pissed off at that bartender for looking at me and then you drool all over the table when you saw that waitress." She argued, folding her arms across her chest.

Cold busted. Jett sighed deeply. "Kay, just because I see a beautiful woman doesn't mean I think any less of you or that they're more beautiful than you. No woman is more beautiful than you are. And I'm sorry if you felt disrespected, that wasn't my intention."

"It's okay." Kayla said, relaxing a bit.

"Honestly, don't you find some other men attractive?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Kay. We're human. If you see an attractive man, you look. The same with me."

"You look at men too?" Kayla asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean!"

"You're right. And the same thing goes for us. We're a good looking couple and we're gonna get looks. So we can't flip out on each other. Deal?"

"Deal. Now let's enjoy ourselves, we're on vacation remember." They each took a straw and sipped on their beverage. The d.j put on Sean Paul's 'Get Busy' and the place went wild.

"Let's dance." Jett said, standing. Kayla took his hand and they joined the others on the dance floor. Kayla turned her back to Jett and started rotating her hips. Jett's eyes widened in astonishment. He had no idea Kayla could work her body like that. He got close and put his hands on her hips and moved with her.

Kayla and Jett dipped, turned, and moved nonstop for hours. After working up a sweat they went back to their table for a break. Kayla sat in Jett's lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"I'm having the time of my life!" Kayla said in his ear. Jett ran his fingers up and down her thighs.

"Me too, baby." He said after getting a quick taste of her lips.

"I'm ready to go." Kayla said, gently stroking Jett's face. Jett stared into Kayla's eyes and saw the fire. He quickly paid the bill and rushed Kayla back to the limo before she could change her mind.


	6. Hawaiian Delight

"I'm going to change." Kayla said after they stepped inside their room.

"I'll be waiting." Jett said huskily, giving her a quick kiss before she disappeared. When she was gone he quickly began the task of making the mood as romantic as possible. He went into the master suite and set up strawberry scented candles. Then he ran into the kitchen and prepared a bowl of sliced strawberries marinating in champagne. And for the final touch, Jett scattered a trail of rose petals from Kayla's door to the master bed. He even pulled back the giant comforter and scattered some on the bed.

"Perfect." Jett said to himself.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Kayla asked, pushing the bedroom door open.

"Sweet mercy." Jett said. Kayla stood in the doorway wearing a pink teddy. The thin silk contrasted beautifully next to her caramel skin.

"Do you like it?" Kayla asked shyly. She debated with herself for ten minutes before she thrown it in her bag at the last minute. Jett blinked rapidly. Was she serious?

"Baby…you're beautiful…ravishing…words don't do you any justice." Jett stuttered, walking towards her. Kayla blushed and looked down at her freshly pedicured toes. Jett tilted her chin up with his forefinger and tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just want this night to be perfect. We've both been waiting-"

"Hush now." Jett caressed softly. "This night is going to be perfect. Just let it happen. Come with me."

Jett led Kayla to the bed and sat down, leaning against the overstuffed pillows. Kayla maneuvered herself between Jett's legs and rested against his strong, broad chest. Jett planted hot kisses along her neck and ran his hands along her creamy thighs. Kayla sighed with pleasure as her head rolled around and her eyes fluttered. Jett picked up the bowl of sliced strawberries and held a slice to Kayla's lips. She took the strawberry in her mouth along with Jett's finger. Jett feared he would lose consciousness when he felt Kayla's tongue sliding up and down his finger. His mind immediately thought of how her mouth and tongue would feel elsewhere.

"Let me feed you." Kayla whispered. She turned around and straddled his waist. Yup, Jett thought. I'm not gonna make it. She took a sliced strawberry and ran it across his lips, then slowly licked it off.

"Why don't you get more comfortable?" Kayla suggested in a sultry voice, lifting Jett's shirt. He eagerly lifted his arms, allowing Kayla to undress his. Kayla held his gaze as she slowly undid his belt buckle and he raised his hips to be rid of his pants. Jett slowly took off Kayla's silk teddy and held her closer to him. When flesh met flesh they both sighed with pleasure at the satisfaction of a dream finally fulfilled.

"You feel so good." Jett whispered as her cupped Kayla's breasts in his hands. Perfect fit, like her body was made just for him. Kayla arched upward, placing her erect nipple in front of him to taste. Jett teased them with tiny bites using his lips. "You taste too good."

Kayla used her right hand and grabbed his throbbing manhood in her hand. His size scared and satisfied her at the same time. She slowly ran her finger over his head.

Jett cried out in pain and pleasure as his juices started to flow into Kayla's hand. He laid her down on the bed next to him. If he wasn't careful she would make him explode before he wanted to. And he didn't want that to happen.

"You are so beautiful." Jett said. He picked up a rose petal and ran it along Kayla's shoulder. The feathery touch sent Kayla's mind spinning out of control. Jett continued down between her breasts, pass her belly button, and stopped when he reached her mound.

Jett kissed her thighs gently as he slowly forced them open. Oh my God, Kayla screamed in her head. Kayla screamed out for real when she felt Jett's tongue invade her sacred spot. Jett stared up at her grinning as her body shook out of control. She called out his name fueling his desire to please her further.

Kayla thought she had died and gone to heaven as another orgasm ripped through her body. And then just like that, he was gone.

"Don't you dare move." He wanted to quiet the gasp of dismay that came from the loss of contact. Kayla watched Jett run out of the room and couldn't believe it. How could he leave at a time like this! She ached with the need of him so bad she thought she was going to die.

Jett reappeared with a CD in one hand and a small brown bag in the other. He put the CD in the player next to the plasma TV and came back to the bed and stood before her. Kayla stared at the magnificent man as Raheem DaVaughn's voice smooth voice filled the air and completed the mood with his latest hit 'You.'

Jett took out a small foil square from the bag. "I have to protect you in everyway." He whispered, setting the bag on the table. His hands shook as he opened it with his teeth and rolled the thin piece of protection over himself. Jett positioned himself over Kayla and was careful not to crush her with his weight. Their tongues met as he slowly began to push himself inside her. Kayla tensed and cried out when she felt Jett fill her completely and then some for the first time.

"Baby, it's okay." Jett comforted as he gently stroked her hair. He placed small kissed around her chin and neck as he entered her again. Jett shuddered the third time around and stilled himself within her, not wanting to lose control. Kayla looked at Jett with tears running down her face, and at that moment, no words were needed. They spoke the language of love softly and everything else seemed to fade away. Jett felt fire running lose through his blood. He tried to hold a slow stroke, but the way Kayla's body was responding to his made it impossible. Kayla felt her body become familiar with his as she began to move in sync with Jett.

The wave of another release sent Kayla over the edge as she screamed Jett's name. Jett called out to everything that was good and holy as he felt himself explode into the sheer barrier that kept a new life from forming.

Jett removed himself from inside Kayla and discarded the condom. He rolled over taking Kayla with him. She made herself comfortable in his arms as sleep took over her body. Jett couldn't help not to watch Kayla sleeping soundly in his arms. His Hawaiian delight. He grinned at the new name he had given her, and soon fell asleep holding her in his arms.


End file.
